Chapter 11
|rname = Sekai Sengen |etitle = Proclamation to the World |volume = 2 |chapter = 11 |pages = 21 |rdate = October 16, 2016 |previous = Chapter 10 |next = Chapter 12 }} Chapter 11 is titled "World Declaration". Summary Reito introduces himself to the world. At the same time in a refugee home, Ito is shocked to see a man and another woman wonders if it is a recording. Mahiru, who is watching, storms out of the room seeing her brother. Reito reveals to the world he woke up from cold sleep a few days prior and said he is immune to the MK Virus. He then tells the citizens to not give up hope because he plans to make a cure for the virus. In the city, a woman tells another in a hooded cloak it is time to go. In the secretary of state's office, Kihara is impressed by his speech. Reito requests to go outside but Kihara says he needs his secretary and bodyguard with him. She also says she will arrange for him to be able to use the MK Virus's research facility. As Kihara is speaking to Reito about Kyoji Hino and the other men, Reito says he will not disclose anything. Before the Reito Group leaves the office, the secretary of health warns him to keep his promise if he wants them to properly take care of his sleeping brother's healthcare. In the car, Mahiru is angry with Reito because he did not discuss it with her. Mahiru says Reito's danger will increase and she tells him she told her friends Reito was in cold sleep and they are going to think she is a liar. Mahiru angrily leaves after Reito says if she tells them it is a national secret. Moments later, Reito apologizes to Mira for bringing her problems. Mira says it is too late to go back and says since the world knows about Reito, she wants to see how the world has become. Reito says the world has gotten better since the world knows about him and they do not have to be secretive. Mira agrees and says he could search for Elisa and she wishes to meet her. Reito then looks back at the UW building and wonders what they are planning and says he will find out. In a room with all five secretaries of UW, the director-general wonders how headquarters will take action. The secretary of health says it not like they were going to war, and the director agrees, saying the all the women would be enemies if war happened. She continues saying Japan is bearing the hope go the women of the world. Kihara says headquarters have become more aware of their existence and they seized the initiative displaying Reito's existence. The secretary of health tells the secretary of technology not to betray them. The secretary says she was angry Reito was given permission into the facility easily. Kihara then mentions Neneko Isurugi is doing well. It is revealed No. 1 mated nearly 100 women and 28 fertilizations are confirmed. The secretary of technology is angry because No. 2 is eunich. She then says Mira is useless. She then glances at Kihara, who is glaring back. The secretary of technology says she is aware of Kahara's uses for him. Kihara asks the secretary of health if No. 3's mating environment was altered and she confirmed it was due to the request of his secretary, Karen Kamiya. Karen is in his room humming while applying lotion to her legs. The secretary of health informs Karen the plan will commence in the next few days and wishes for her to complete her mission. Karen then says to leave it to her before she says she will produce magnificent kids. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Mahiru Mizuhara *Ito *Director-General *Mira Suou *Sui Yamada *Kihara *Attorney General *Civilian Director *Elisa Tachibana *Akane Ryuzoji *Neneko Isurugi (image) *Karen Kamiya Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2